His Smile
by Lailara
Summary: Darien plays games with Bobby... And get your minds out of the gutter... Ok, nevermind, leave 'em there.


His SmileTitle: His Smile  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance, Slash (but very tame slash it is!), Semi-Humor  
Pairing: Darien/Bobby  
Spoilers: Nope  
Summary: Darien plays games with Bobby... And get your minds out of the gutter... Ok, nevermind, leave 'em there.  
Authors Notes: Darien's POV! This fic is inspired by the cutest picture of Bobby! (Thanks to Raspberry Flower for sending such adorable Hobbesy-ness to me and giving me such amazing advice! Without you, Ras, this fic would've stayed in my back brain for all of eternity!)  
To see the adorable [Hobbes][1] picture, click on his name!

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

----}His Smile{----

Will he ever shut up! God, just the second I think he's going to stop reaming me for cutting it too close with the silver stuff, he starts up again! He's getting to be worse than Claire!

I know he worries... As my friend, my partner, my lover, he has a certain right to worry, I suppose, but right now I don't want to hear it. 

A fiendishly clever idea sneaks into my head... I'm going to play a game I like to call "Make Bobby Nervous with PDA."

"Bobby," I say softly. He obviously doesn't hear me. "Bobby," I repeat, reaching over and touching his hand gingerly. He pulls away, but at least he hears me this time.

"Yeah?" His expression softens ever so slightly. He's looking at his lover right now, not his partner. He extends the hand I just touched to touch my cheek. 

At first, I'm shocked by his reciprocity. I mean, we are in a public place. It was Bobby's idea to keep our relationship private. I only agreed because of him. We would get new partners if the Official found out. And neither of us want that.

I close my eyes and lean into the touch.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Bobby," I say.

"Okay, we'll leave," he says gently, jumping at the chance to make me even happier.

"No, I don't want to go home," I whisper. I realize that my game is close to backfiring on me.

He sits back down, but this time he sits beside me. "Where do you want to go, then?" 

I think for a second. I haven't thought this far. Where do I want to go? There's not many places to go at 12 on a Sunday night. "I don't know," I answer honestly.

"Okay, you can think about it in the van, if you want." Ah, his voice is so soothing.

I nod slowly as he gets up to go pay the check. Always the gentleman, my Bobby. 

Damn, well, that game's over... I frown inwardly. Darien, old boy, you're losing your touch.

Another, even better idea creeps into my mind... "Pin Bobby and Kiss Him." Another option: "Lead Bobby to the Van Where We'll Have Mind-blowing Sex." A personal favorite.

He comes back to the table and watches me for a moment. "Are you okay, Dare?"

Caring, too. 

"Yeah, just thinking." I smile at him. He reaches for my hand to help me out of the booth. At first, I just look at him. I'm not quite sure what to make of this PDA Bobby is lavishing upon me all of a sudden. He must've figured out my game. 

But I decide to take his hand, anyway.

We leave the diner and walk out to the van, which is parked behind the diner.

As soon as we are out of the sight of anyone on the street and to the van, I grab his hand and gently pin him to the side of the tan colored bucket the Agency has choosen to make Bobby keep. I lean down until our lips meet in fiery passion. Every kiss is intense with him, but this one even more so.

The need for air overpowers our passion and the kiss ends. 

He looks at me and smiles. The most loving, most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I love you, too, Darien," he says, gracefully ducking out of my arms to unlock the door to the van. 

I'm star-struck I think. That smile keeps flashing through my mind, over and over. Not that I'm complaining, mind you.

Okay, so this chick named Cinderella once sang that, "This is love." Well, I thought I knew love. But Bobby's split-second dazzling smile showed me what love really is.

And I love him even more for it. If that's possible... 

   [1]: http://geocities.com/soapboxjewel/Hobbes.jpg



End file.
